


All Tied Up

by The Muse of Apollo (mtwb)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Harmony & Co, Harmony & Co Shag-A-Thon, Harmony Shag-A-Thon, Multi, Post War, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtwb/pseuds/The%20Muse%20of%20Apollo
Summary: Luna has a special present for her girlfriend. Where does Harry Potter fit into her plans?





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter  
> Tags: triad, threesome sex, fem-dom, kind of dub-con (but not really, you’ll see what I mean), OOC  
> Summary: Luna has a special present for her girlfriend. Where does Harry Potter fit into her plans?

Hermione groaned as she pushed open the door to the flat that she shared with her girlfriend Luna Lovegood. It had been a spectacularly long day, and she was really looking forward to just flopping down on their sofa with a glass of wine. Hermione knew that Luna would likely want to do something since it was Hermione’s birthday, but she just didn’t feel like making a big deal of it.

After the war, Hermione had shocked everyone by not getting together with Ronald Weasley. Why everyone thought that they should get together was something that Hermione couldn’t understand. Now if they had thought that about her and her other best friend – he who must not be named Potter – Hermione might have understood. After all, Harry was good looking, heroic, and a really good guy. Ron was not really any of those things.

Of course, Harry had decided to leave Britain after the war, so Hermione’s feelings for him became quite moot, and she had done okay getting over the git. To get over the hurt that he had caused by leaving, Hermione had begun to spend more and more time with Luna. Luna had a rough time moving past the things that had been done to her during her captivity at Malfoy Manor and had welcomed Hermione’s friendship. Hermione had been able to help Luna rebuild the Rookery and restart the Quibbler; Luna’s father had been killed shortly after the trio’s escape, but Luna wanted to keep the paper up and running.

Hermione had taken a job at the Ministry right after the war, but that hadn’t lasted very long. Despite everything that they had fought for, the Ministry was still as adverse to change as it had ever been, and Hermione had fled her job almost in tears due to her repeated attempts to get changes made to the way the magical world treated sentient beings being shot down.

Luna had been there for her during that time, and Hermione would forever be grateful for the little blonde’s friendship. She had been a little surprised when Luna had kissed her one evening, however. Hermione hadn’t ever really thought about kissing a girl before. But she found that she liked it, so she had kissed back.

That had been four years ago, and Hermione couldn’t be happier. There were times when she missed Harry, but for the most part, she was quite happy with her and Luna’s life together. Not everyone was happy with her decisions – mainly those in the Weasley family – but she didn’t care.

“Luna! I’m home!”

“In the bedroom, Hermione!” Luna’s voice shouted back. Hermione grinned. Maybe they could do something for her birthday after all.

Hermione, with the grin still etched on her face, trotted into their bedroom, her tiredness completely forgotten. The sight that greeted her once she made it through the bedroom door stopped her in her tracks and caused her grin to fall off her face.

There on the bed she shared with her lover was a man. A naked man. He was bound in ropes, his legs slightly apart and his hands above his head. He had a ball gag in his mouth, the bright red color standing out proudly against his pale face.

Hermione recognized him immediately.

“Luna?” Hermione asked, tentatively. Luna was standing beside their bed, dressed in a black corset and knickers, grinning like a loon.

“Yes, dear?” Luna answered innocently, her grin never faltering.

“W-why is Harry Potter in our bed?” Hermione asked, trying – but failing – to take her eyes off her long-absent best friend.

“Oh, he was in town and thought he would drop by,” Luna answered, her voice maintaining its usual dreamy quality. “You weren’t home, so I thought I’d make sure he couldn’t just scamper off to the wild blue yonder once again. Who knows when he’d actually show up again.”

Hermione swallowed thickly. She refused to admit that she was very turned on at the sight of her bound best friend. She was not looking at his cock. She wasn’t. “W-why is he naked?”

“Well, I didn’t know if his clothing had portkeys in it. This seemed like the right choice.”

Hermione just nodded, still not taking her eyes off the young man laying on their bed. “We can untie him now, though, right? Maybe give him a robe or something?”

“Oh, poo! You’re going to ruin all my fun!”

Hermione finally pulled herself away from the sight of Harry’s cock to look at her girlfriend. It was then that she noticed Luna’s outfit. “Um, fun? Luna, why are you wearing a corset? And is that a riding crop?”

“Maybe,” Luna said, drawing out the word.

“You weren’t planning on using that were you?”

“He deserves to be punished, Hermione! He hurt you!”

Hermione sighed. Luna didn’t often act petulant, but when she did, Hermione often found that she couldn’t even be mad.

“Besides, it looks like he likes it,” Luna continued, pointing at Harry’s erect penis.

“Luna...”

“Hermione, please? Besides, we’ve talked about having a threesome before. Why not do it with the man you’re still in love with?”

Hermione paled and noticed that Harry’s eyebrows lifted skyward in shock.

“Luna...” Hermione said in a low tone, “Can I talk with you? In private?”

Luna sighed but nodded. Hermione spun on her heal and walked out of the bedroom. She could feel Luna following her, but it was the lingering gaze of Harry Potter that she felt the most.

“What were you thinking,” Hermione asked when they reached the kitchen. “You can’t just tie up someone and have your way with them! Luna!”

“Hermione, calm down. I wasn’t actually going to jump him. At least not without asking him first. Now, what’s really the problem?”

“Well, you did just kind of spew out my feelings for my former best friend, you know?”

“Oh, pish. You were never going to tell him, so I just let it out there.”

“I’m with you, Luna. I love you!” Hermione all but shouted. In a small part of her brain, Hermione found it interesting that even after almost a decade of knowing each other, Luna could still cause such an emotional response in her.

“Oh, sweetie, I love you, too. That doesn’t mean you can’t still love Harry. I’m not saying we should invite him into our relationship, though if he begs enough I’m not opposed to it eventually. I’m just saying that if he’s here and interested we can give you a great birthday gift.”

Hermione scowled.

“Come on, let’s go talk to him. You should at least do that, even if we don’t get to use that delightful cock.”

Hermione sighed. “Fine. But can we at least cover him up?”

“Oh, were you a bit distracted?” Luna asked as she flounced her way out of the kitchen.

Hermione blushed but didn’t say anything. She followed her lover out of the kitchen and steeled herself for an awkward conversation.

-:::-

Harry Potter was confused. Well, he was more than confused. He was a bit angry. But mostly he was confused. He’d decided to come back to England because he missed Hermione and he knew that he needed to get over himself in order to actually start living his life. And he figured that a good time to come back was Hermione’s birthday.

He hadn’t expected to face Luna Lovegood at Hermione’s door, nor had he expected her to pull her wand on him. When he had recovered from being stunned, he found himself bound to the bed with a corsetted Luna hovering over him. He found the scene both terrifying and arousing, which just added to his confusion.

“Harry,” Luna had said. “Hermione isn’t home yet, so you and I are going to have a bit of a chat.”

Harry tried to say something but the ball gag in his mouth prevented him from saying anything. In the end, he just nodded, deciding that Luna was just as crazy as she always had been and that his best option was just to let the situation play out.

“You hurt Hermione. In fact, you nearly broke her by leaving. Did you know that?”

Harry closed his eyes in pain. He knew that he’d caused Hermione pain. He hadn’t meant to hurt her, but after the war, he’d just had to leave. All he could think about was getting away, far away. He didn’t stop traveling for a year, and during that time he spent most of his days in a daze, not thinking about anything at all. It wasn’t until he’d found himself in Germany that he finally came out of it. By that time he figured that he was too late and that Hermione would be better off without him in her life.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Luna. He gave her a nod.

“I’m not sure why you are back, and frankly, I don’t care. I will not let you hurt her again. I swear if you do, I will kill you and feed you to Hagrid’s pet spiders. Do you understand?”

Harry had never seen Luna this serious before. Added along with her costume, and he was seriously terrified. But in the end, it was an easy promise to make. He wasn’t planning on going anywhere. If he could get Hermione to forgive him, he’d spend the rest of his life making up for leaving her behind.

Not that he expected he had a chance with her any longer. From the looks of things, she was with Luna now. He could see several photos on the walls of the two girls, so it was obvious that they were in a relationship. It hurt a bit, but Harry hadn’t fooled himself into thinking that a woman like Hermione would still be on the market after so long.

Harry nodded with a serious look on his face – that he suspected was ruined by the ball gag. Luna relaxed.

“I have a way for you to begin to make up for your utter failure as a best friend, if you want to hear it,” Luna said, sitting beside him on the bed. Harry’s gaze drifted down her body, enjoying the nice amount of cleavage that the corset displayed perfectly. He could feel himself getting hard just at the sight of her, so he quickly brought his eyes back up to hers. Harry blushed at the smirk on his friend’s face.

“It looks good, am I right? I’m sure Hermione will enjoy it too. So are you interested?”

Harry looked back at her questioningly, lifting his eyebrows.

“Hermione and I have been together for a few years now. We’ve talked about having a threesome. If I can get her to agree to it, are you willing?”

Luna trailed her fingers up and down Harry’s bare chest, giving him a look that would have disturbed him back when he was younger, but currently was making his blood boil. He’d never really been attracted to the little blond during their time at Hogwarts. Granted he had been pretty preoccupied thinking about Voldemort – there hadn’t been a lot of time to think about girls. But Harry couldn’t deny that Luna had turned into a truly stunning woman.

And now she was asking him if he wanted to have a threesome with her and his best female friend.

Harry was not an idiot. So he, still not being able to talk, nodded his head eagerly.

Luna grinned. “Oh, goodie! Hermione will be so pleased. You’re going to be a good birthday present for her. And maybe after some punishment, she’ll be able to forgive you for being a prat!”

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and gazed at the door, waiting for Luna and Hermione to come back to the bedroom. It didn’t take long for Luna to reenter. She had a determined look on her face. Hermione followed behind. She looked pale and nervous.

Luna walked around the edge of the bed and reached behind Harry’s head. “I’m going to take this out, Harry. You and Hermione need to have a conversation.”

Harry nodded and lifted his head so she could reach the latch on the back of his head. Once the gag was out, he flexed his jaw a bit. His hands were falling asleep as well, and he was quite embarrassed that he was lying naked in front of the two women, bound as he was.

Once he had worked out the kinks in his jaw, he looked carefully at Hermione, who was staring fixedly at the farthest wall in the bedroom.

“Hermione?”

“Hello, Harry,” Hermione said, still not looking at him. Harry could see her cheeks and they were quite red.

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake,” Luna said. She grabbed a blanket from one of the chairs that they kept in the bedroom and threw it over Harry’s crotch. “There, now his cock isn’t in the way and maybe you can look at each other.”

Hermione blushed harder but finally looked down at Harry. Harry wished that she hadn’t. She had tears flowing down her cheeks and she looked devastated.

“W-why did you leave?” She asked, her voice small.

“Oh, Mia, I’m so sorry,” Harry said, wishing that he could take her into his arms and hold her close. “I’m so sorry. I...I needed to leave after the war. I just couldn’t deal with what was happening. It was too much. Everything hurt, and I just couldn’t...I wanted it to end. If I had stayed I don’t think I would have made it through. I...I know I hurt you, and I am so sorry about that. It is the last thing I ever wanted to do. I...should have come back a lot sooner, but I thought that you’d be better off without me.” Harry trailed off. “I’m sorry.”

There was an awkward silence in the room for several minutes as Hermione just stared at him. Finally, she nodded and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. “Are you going to stay this time?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. I...if you will still be my friend, then yes. I am sticking around for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Okay. I mean, I don’t know if I can forgive you right now. I’m really, really angry at you, Harry. But I will forgive you eventually. You’re still one of my best friends, and you always will be, no matter how idiotic you are.”

Harry smiled at her, and they just stared at each other for a few moments. They were brought out of it by Luna clapping her hands.

“Well now, that was nice. But Hermione, don’t you think that it would be better if we spanked him a bit? After all, he has been a very naughty boy.”

“Luna!” Hermione said, her face heating back up.

“Oh, come on, Hermione! You know you want him. Let’s have him. Just because we have fun with him doesn’t mean you’ve forgiven him or anything. You can still be mad at him. Please, Hermione? He has such a nice cock! Look!” Luna pulled the blanket off Harry’s midsection, revealing his bits once more.

Harry blushed. When had Luna become so fierce? She hadn’t been like this when they had been at school.

Hermione sighed and looked at Harry – she was definitely not looking at his penis. “Harry...”

Harry looked at her. She looked so lovely. She was dressed in a white blouse and tight jeans, but she looked amazing. The blush that still colored her cheeks made her even more attractive.

“Harry, I mean, are you, do you really want this? I feel like Luna is forcing you into this, and that’s not okay.”

Harry tried to shrug his shoulders, but with his hands still tied above his head, he found that he couldn’t move his shoulders all that much. “I...I won’t deny that I want you, Hermione. I always have, I think. I’m not quite sure what to think about Luna’s plan, but I’m not against it.”

Hermione blushed more at his words. He wanted her? That was nice, but still didn’t really get her out of the situation that Luna had placed her in. She sighed again. She allowed her gaze to sink along her best friend’s toned chest and down to his manhood. Hermione licked her lips.

What would it hurt? She might not ever have this chance again. Hermione might find the entire situation ridiculous, but she knew she would regret it if she didn’t take this opportunity. She might even have to thank Luna for it later, even if she was a little put off with the blonde. Hermione grinned. Maybe Luna would let her take a turn with that crop later on.

Hermione stalked closer to the bed and bent down over Harry, her hair falling to encompass both of their heads. “If you’re sure then...” She kissed him hard, not giving him any warning. She shoved her tongue into his mouth and had fun swirling it around his mouth, tasting him for the first time. Hermione could hear Luna clapping happily in the background, but she was a bit preoccupied. Kissing Harry was unlike anything she had experienced before, and she couldn’t quite hold back the moan as Harry recovered from his shock and started to kiss her back. She let her hands roam around his chest, enjoying the feel of him below her.

Finally, she came up for air, breathing hard. She looked down at Harry and found his gaze clouded with lust and his cheeks flushed. He looked adorable and he was at her mercy. She looked over to where Luna was standing on the other side of the bed. Her girlfriend was grinning like a fool, but Hermione could see a bit of sadness in the little blonde’s eyes. Hermione knew exactly what Luna was thinking. She decided that she needed to nip that thinking in the bud, so she crawled across the bed, right over Harry, and pulled Luna down to her level, pulling her into a fierce kiss. Luna moaned almost instantly. Hermione felt Luna’s hands pull her closer as they tangled themselves in her hair. She was not going to have Luna think that their little fun here with Harry changed anything about their love. It didn’t. Even if they decided eventually to add Harry into their relationship, she loved Luna and that wasn’t going to change. Ever.

She pulled back and gazed at her lover. “Don’t even think it, Luna Lovegood! You’re mine and I’m yours, no matter what happens here tonight. Understand.”

Luna beamed back at her and kissed her again. Hermione kissed back, enjoying as she always did the way the little blonde’s lips felt against her own.

Harry watched as the two women kissed. It was one of the hottest things he had ever seen, and he could feel the blood flowing down to his groin telling him that the rest of his body agreed with that assessment. When Hermione reached forward and cupped Luna’s breast, he couldn’t help but groan out loud. The noise broke the two girls out of their kiss as they both turned to gaze at him.

Hermione smirked. “Oh, Luna, will you look at that? Mr. Potter, here, seems to enjoy the sight of us snogging. Shall we tease him a bit more.”

Luna just grinned and started to unbutton Hermione’s shirt. She attached her lips to the brunette's neck and sucked softly. Hermione groaned and turned away from Harry, tilting her had so that Luna had better access. Luna drew Hermione’s blouse down her shoulders and threw it on the floor as she moved her lips down her lover’s shoulder, nipping and sucking as she went. Hermione tried to reach around Luna to get to the corset’s zipper, but Luna swatted her hands away.

“Leave it,” Luna said, breathing hard. “It feels good.” She reached around and unlatched Hermoine’s bra and pulled it out of the way, revealing Hermione’s chest. Luna immediately latched onto one of her girlfriend’s nipples with her mouth, sucking hard. Hermione shuddered and nearly came from the sensation. Her breasts had always been very sensitive, and Luna knew just how to use her mouth to make Hermione squirm. Hermione wrapped her hands into her girlfriend’s hair and pulled her as close as possible.

Harry watched as the two girls continue to have fun together. He was painfully hard and was seriously wishing that his hands weren’t still tied above his head. He watched as Luna peeled off Hermione’s jeans and knickers after pushing Hermione onto her back and he almost groaned as the blonde knelt in front of Hermione and buried her face between the brunette’s legs. The sounds that Hermione was making would almost made him erupt they were so wanton.

It wasn’t long before those sounds became even louder and lewder as Hermione fisted her girlfriend’s hair roughly, trying to pull Luna’s tongue further into her pussy. She came with a scream, her entire body seizing up in pleasure. There was just something about being eaten out in front of her best friend that just turned her on much more than normal. Knowing that Harry Potter, the boy she had been crushing on for more than a decade, was behind her was seriously arousing.

Hermione flopped onto her back, spent for the moment. Luna climbed on top of her and kissed her softly before resting her blonde head on Hermione’s chest.

“That was great, Luna.”

Luna just nodded. A loud groan sounded from the other side of the bed, making both girls grin. Luna pulled herself off of Hermione and crawled across the bed so she was kneeling by Harry’s midsection.

“Did you enjoy that, Harry?”

Harry just nodded.

“I didn’t hear you. If you want us to keep going, you’ll answer every question out loud and honestly, do you understand?” Luna asked, her voice stern.

“Yes, mistress,” Harry said. Luna quivered at the title. She hadn’t thought that being called mistress would be so arousing, but it was. She was really worked up now. She watched as Hermione worked her way over so that she was kneeling on Harry’s other side.

“That’s a good boy. It looks like you’ve worked yourself into a little problem,” Luna said.

“Not so little,” Hermione mumbled. Luna grinned.

“Do you want to do the honours?” Luna asked her girlfriend. “You could help Harry out, I’m sure he would appreciate it.”

Harry watched as Hermione bent over him and slowly licked him from the bottom of his shaft to the top. He couldn’t help the moan that was forced out of his mouth at the sensation of her hot little tongue on his cock. The sensation only increased as she wrapped him in her hand squeezing with just the right amount of pressure. He nearly came when she took his tip into her mouth and swirled around it with her tongue. He’d had sex before, while he was away, and he’d even been on the receiving end of several blow jobs, but this...this was extraordinary.

He was so distracted by Hermione’s mouth that he didn’t notice Luna moving until she straddled his head. Somewhere along the line, she had taken off the knickers she’d been wearing, so he was greeted by the site of her pretty pink pussy that was already dripping wet from her fun with Hermione. Not wasting time to think, he started to fuck her with his tongue. He lavished attention on her clit, using little nips of his teeth to draw out her pleasure.

Hermione glanced up and noticed that Luna was riding Harry’s face. She moaned at the sight, being much more turned on by watching her girlfriend with someone else than she thought she’d be. But she was having a problem. Harry was big. Well, that wasn’t a problem, she was pretty happy about that at the moment, but his size was making it hard for her to take all of him in, and it was something that she was not happy about. Hermione Granger never failed at anything.

Slowly she worked her throat open and relaxed enough that she was able to take him into her mouth inch by inch. Hermione kept her tongue working, swirling it around as she worked her way up and down, each time taking a bit more of him into her mouth and down her throat. Finally, she hit the end and she enjoyed the feeling of having her best friend’s large cock down her throat. Hermione gave it a good suck and then started working her way back up before immediately bobbing back down.

Luna’s thighs were shaking from her first orgasm of the night. It hadn’t taken much for her to topple over the edge, and Harry was very talented. Just a few licks and a nibble of her clit and she’d nearly suffocated him as she clenched her thighs around his head.

He kept tongue fucking her though, so she didn’t think he minded all that much. “Yeah, fuck that pussy. Merlin, your tongue is great. You’re really going to love this, Hermione,” Luna said breathlessly.

Harry mumbled something, and Luna knew just what he was trying to say. “No! You don’t get to cum until we tell you that you can. Hold it in, boy, or you’ll be punished!” Luna slapped his side with the crop, causing him to yelp before he mumbled “Yes, mistress,” against her clit which sent her into another orgasm.

Harry was pretty sure he was in hell. He had a sexy blonde on top of him, riding his face and her pussy tasted like heaven. That wasn’t bad. And he had his best friend doing her best to choke herself on his cock, and that was awesome. But he really needed to cum. He knew he could. Harry wasn’t really all that concerned about Luna’s punishment – it could be fun, after all – but he was kind of enjoying the roleplay. He had never really considered himself submissive before, but this was seriously hot. So he held himself back and continued to eat the pussy that was sitting on his face.

Hermione pulled herself away from Harry’s cock and moved so that she was straddling his hips. She raised herself up a bit and grasped his cock so that it was lined up with her entrance and then slammed herself down on it in one smooth motion.

“Oh, God,” She moaned. She was so full. She’d never been this full before. Even the toys that she and Luna used during their fun times didn’t fill her this much. Slowly, Hermione lifted herself up until just the tip of Harry’s cock was in her, and then she slammed her self down again with a loud moan. Grabbing her tits and pulling on her nipples, Hermione started to ride Harry like her life depended on it.

Luna watched as her girlfriend of four years impaled herself on Harry’s cock. Once she had recovered a bit from her own orgasms, Luna scooted herself forward and off of Harry, then started licking the base of Harry’s cock. Every time Hermione bottomed out, Luna would flick her tongue up and catch the brunette’s clit, causing Hermione to swear out obscenities that would usually never come out of her mouth.

Harry watched as his best friend bounced on his cock. He was struggling to hold back, and it was almost to the point where he was in pain. He was relieved when Luna pulled away from her spot and looked at him. “You can come, Harry, when Hermione does, but not a moment before. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Harry breathed out through clenched teeth.

Hermione was lost in her own world and hadn’t heard what Luna had said. She bounced up and down on Harry’s dick while simultaneously playing with her tits, and she knew that she was getting close. All it took to push her over the edge was a tweak of her clit, which Luna was happy to deliver.

“Harry!” Hermione shouted as her pussy clenched down on Harry’s cock. She felt Harry’s orgasm as he followed her over the edge. She fell down and found herself resting on Harry’s chest, breathing hard.

Harry, who was still restrained, passed out. The pleasure from being denied his orgasm was more than his body could handle, and he simply blacked out for several moments. Luna drew herself up the bed and cuddled into him gazing lovingly at Hermione who was drooling on Harry’s chest.

This was something that she could get used to. Luna knew that Hermione had been in love with Harry Potter since her third year in Hogwarts. They’d talked about it a lot as Hermione came to terms with Harry’s absence. Luna knew that Hermione still held those feelings for the raven-haired young man. Truth be told, Luna herself had harbored quite a crush on Harry Potter from her fourth year onward, though those feelings never really developed beyond that.

Now though, things were different. She was with Hermione. But she couldn’t marry her. The idiotic rules that the muggle world had about same-sex marriages were a lot more draconian in the Wizarding World.

Luna smiled. But she could marry Harry Potter. Hermione could marry Harry as well. It wasn’t quite the same, but it could work. And Luna thought that it would be pretty easy to fall in love with a good guy like Harry – and Harry was a good guy, despite his disappearing act after the war.

Now she just had to convince Hermione that her plan made sense. Luna thought it would be quite easy. Hermione always gave in in the end. Luna grabbed her wand and removed the bonds around Harry’s hands and ankles, then smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and an arm around Hermione.

Yes. This could work out just fine.


End file.
